


Katekyo Hitman Reborn Drabbles: Number x Number.

by Lamama



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Tuyển tập những mẩu truyện ngắn tui viết cho fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Từng có rất nhiều, nhưng tui đã lọc và chỉnh sửa kha khá để giữ lại một vài truyện trong số đó thôi à.
Relationships: Alaude/Giotto | Vongola Primo, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn/Fon/Mammon
Kudos: 3





	1. Nói lời yêu thương.

**Author's Note:**

> Câu chuyện lần này là về Xanxus và Đệ cửu. Chúng ta đều biết về mối quan hệ thật giữa hai người cũng như những điều tồi tệ mà hắn đã làm với cha nuôi của mình, nhưng Xanxus thực sự cũng không phải người vô cảm - ít nhất là với sau này hoặc như khi hắn chỉ mới tới Vongola. Và tui đã nghĩ đến câu chuyện về suy nghĩ của hắn khi ngẫm lại về quan hệ giữa hắn và Đệ cửu. Ừ thì tui hi vọng đây sẽ là một câu chuyện có chút ấm lòng hơn với Xanxus trong KHR, vì mùa đông cũng sắp về rồi mà :3

Không phải là Xanxus không biết.. chỉ là, hắn không muốn thừa nhận rằng trong hơn mười năm qua được ở bên Đệ cửu, hắn đã mong muốn giá mà Đệ cửu thực sự là cha ruột hắn thì đã tốt biết bao. Nếu như vậy, tình thương yêu kia dành cho hắn sẽ không còn như giả dối, sẽ chẳng còn giống thương hại. Hắn và Đệ cửu sẽ cùng chung huyết thống, biết đâu, hắn và ngài có thể sẽ hiểu nhau hơn mà không dẫn đến bi kịch như bây giờ?

Nếu mọi chuyện khác đi…

Thà rằng ngài không nhận hắn làm con mình mà chối bỏ hắn, có lẽ hắn đã đỡ tổn thương hơn khi biết được sự thật. Trái tim gã sẽ chẳng như bị bóp nghẹt vì thứ sự thật khốn nạn rằng hắn chẳng hề có chút máu mủ nào với ngài. Ngài có thể không hay nhưng với kẻ vốn vô cùng kiêu ngạo như hắn, đây là chuyện không thể chấp nhận nổi, là vết thương lòng trong cuộc đời hắn. Thế nên hắn mới căm thù ngài. Hắn ghét ngài tới tận xương tuỷ. Không, còn hơn cả thế, hắn hận ngài. Hắn hận ngài tới vô cùng vì đã dối trá như thế.

Nhưng, đúng là dù hắn có hận thù ngài, thì chẳng bao giờ hắn lại quên đi được con người hiền từ của ngài trước hắn – như một người cha ân cần với con, hay hoàn toàn ghét bỏ người hắn từng mong thực sự là cha mình. Vì hắn cũng khao khát yêu thương rất nhiều.

Kí ức mùa đông năm nào, hắn chưa từng xoá bỏ khỏi tâm trí, vào ngày tuyết lạnh, hắn được ngài đưa về, choàng cho chiếc khăn quàng của mình, kèm theo một giọng nói hết sức đôn hậu:

“Xanxus, con trai của ta, chúng ta cùng nhau về nhé?”

Tình yêu thương ấm áp đấy, có thể ngài chẳng biết đâu, nhưng nó đã vực dậy một Xanxus bé nhỏ thiếu thốn tình thương lần đầu và duy nhất, chỉ trước mặt một mình Timoteo mà thôi.

“Cảm ơn, cha.”

Nếu hắn có cơ hội để nói lời này với Đệ cửu, biết đâu hắn thực sự sẽ nói thì sao?


	2. Ánh sáng của chim sẻ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho chú chim sẻ kiêu hãnh chỉ chấp nhận một bầu trời rộng lớn để thỏa sức tung cánh vút bay.

Alaude. Người bảo vệ Mây của Vongola Đệ nhất Giotto. Là hộ vệ mạnh nhất. Kẻ đứng đầu CEDEF. Sát thủ tàn nhẫn nhất.

Người ta có nhiều cái tên để gọi cho Alaude, nhưng chưa có ai dám gọi trực tiếp tên thật của hắn hết. Bởi họ sợ con chim sẻ máu lạnh ấy vô cùng. Không chỉ bởi vì họ không dám làm thế, mà bởi vì chính Alaude là người không cho phép bất kì ai cũng được gọi tên mình tuỳ tiện như vậy.

Chỉ duy có vị Đệ nhất nọ, người đã có được sự khuất phục ngầm và sự công nhận của Alaude, mới được hắn cho phép được xướng lên cái tên của hắn. Cái tên chứa đầy sự cao ngạo và lạnh lùng mà hắn vẫn thường biểu lộ ra ngoài với bao kẻ khác. Nhưng, không phải với Giotto.

“Alaude.”

Từ cổ họng chầm chậm bật ra từng tiếng thành một âm thanh hoàn chỉnh. Alaude. Là tên hắn. Đệ nhất đang gọi hắn chứ không phải ai khác.

Và chỉ khi thanh âm nọ vang lên, từ khuôn mặt lạnh lùng kia mới hiện lên chút gì đó ấm áp mơ hồ trong thoáng chốc, như chỉ muốn giữ cho riêng mình. Đôi môi khe khẽ nở nụ cười, đồng tử màu lam bỗng chốc dãn ra âm thầm đưa theo ánh nhìn dịu dàng tới người kia. Nét mặt vô cùng hiền hậu, tựa hồ kẻ đang đứng đây không phải là một Alaude với trái tim băng giá nữa, mà chỉ đơn thuần là kẻ người giống người mà thôi.

Phải rồi. Giotto. Ánh sáng của ta.

Kẻ hắn yêu đến vô cùng tận.

Kẻ mà hắn sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ để bảo vệ.

Kẻ duy nhất sưởi ấm trái tim hắn trong cuộc đời này.

Vĩnh viễn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích:
> 
> \- Alaude (Alaudi): nghĩa là chim sẻ (cái này mình nhớ vậy thôi, nếu sai thì nhờ bạn đọc sửa giúp mình.
> 
> \- Giotto: nghĩa là ánh sáng. (Tiếng Ý)


	3. Will never be returned.

“Tôi yêu cậu.”

Hắn dịu dàng thì thầm vào tai anh, giọng nhẹ nhàng tựa như một cơn gió đến mơn trớn bên tai, đem theo cả hơi ấm con người.

“Tôi biết.”

Anh hiền hòa cười, nét mặt ôn hoà không hề thay đổi.

“Tôi muốn cậu là của tôi.” Hắn nhẹ lướt đầu ngón tay mình qua làn da trắng trẻo và mịn màng của anh, chậm rãi cất lên từng tiếng. Từ vai, qua đến cổ họng trắng ngần, rồi đặt lên vuốt ve đôi má, cuối cùng chạm đến khoé mắt hãy còn ướt nước. Cẩn thận gạt đi, nhưng rồi vẫn đặt yên nơi đó không rời.

“Tôi hiểu.” Vẫn hiền lành đứng yên, anh mặc cho bàn tay hắn muốn làm gì thì làm, chẳng mảy may phản ứng dù chỉ một chút.

“Cậu thật sự hiểu ư?” Hắn khẽ nhíu mày nghi hoặc, “Vậy hà cớ gì lại không vui thế này?”

“Nơi đây…. thực sự rất đau, Reborn à.” Anh chậm rãi nắm lấy cổ tay hắn đặt lên ngực trái để cảm nhận nhịp đập trái tim mình, “Vì yêu nên đau, mới không thể tự cười, chỉ có thể vẽ nên nụ cười giả tạo này mà thôi.”

“Cậu không thể thật lòng với tôi sao?” 

Anh vẫn chỉ biết mỉm cười, nhẹ lắc đầu.

“Nhưng dù thế, tôi vẫn chỉ muốn cậu, Fon.” Dù trái tim nhỏ bé kia có ứa máu, có vỡ tan thành từng mảnh, thì ham muốn độc chiếm ẩn sâu trong tiềm thức bản thân hắn vẫn muốn níu giữ anh, nhất quyết không đành lòng buông tay.

“Kể cả khi tôi có cầu xin thế nào đi chăng nữa?” Dù đã biết trước câu trả lời, Fon vẫn không thể ngăn mình tự hỏi.

“Không thể.”

Lời từ chối thốt ra sao thật dễ dàng. Đau đớn, nhưng là sự thật không thể chối từ.

“Tôi cũng đã sớm biết là như vậy mà. Dai dẳng không thể từ bỏ, nhưng lại cũng đợi chờ lúc có thể rời xa… Nực cười lắm phải không? Rốt cuộc thì tôi mới là kẻ bị giam cầm.” Tự khiến mình ở trong một vòng lặp vô tận không lối thoát, rồi lại chính tự mình bị cầm tù trong chiếc lồng bản thân tạo ra.

“Chỉ riêng mình cậu, tôi không thể để vuột mất.” Dẫu kẻ kia có ngăn cản, có phản đối, hắn cũng sẽ mặc kệ.

“Thứ cảm xúc này…. quả nhiên vẫn là sợi xích nghiệt ngã nhất của số mệnh phải không?” Cả hai ta, anh và hắn, đều bị trói buộc như nhau cả, vì tình yêu.

Buồn bã và đau thương… không thể nào thoát ra khỏi cái hố sâu tuyệt vọng bi thương đó một khi đã vô tình sa chân vào, không phải sao?

Hai ta phải là người hiểu rõ hơn ai hết, đúng chứ?

Anh chỉ còn biết cười cay đắng, còn hắn lại chỉ lặng lẽ nhìn anh trong yên lặng.

Xin lỗi Mammon, anh không thể nói thành lời suy nghĩ từ tận đáy lòng mà cứ giữ lại ở một góc khuất trái tim, xem ra tôi lại trở thành kẻ tội đồ không thể tha thứ được nữa rồi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tình tay ba là cái mà tui thích nhất khi đọc truyện với xem phim ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) RebornFonMammon, tóm tắt là Reborn thích Fon, nhưng Fon thích Mammon trong khi Mammon lại thích Reborn cơ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Sợ hãi.

Uni lặng lẽ nắm lấy chiếc núm giả bầu trời của mình đang toả sáng giữa dòng chày trận chiến khốc liệt nhất. Người cô bé đang run rẩy. Tâm trí cô bé cũng sớm trở nên vô cùng hỗn loạn ngay lúc này. Uni ngước lên thật nhanh nhìn hình bóng vị Vongola Decimo đang dốc sức chiến đấu, rồi quay lại nhìn vật màu cam bé nhỏ đang lọt thỏm trong bàn tay.

Một suy nghĩ xuất hiện trong đầu cô bé: Liệu rằng quyết định của mình là đúng?

Vào thời khắc này, cô bé mới thực sự cảm nhận được cảm giác lạnh lẽo cô độc từ bao lâu nay hoá ra lại rất khủng khiếp, khiến cho đôi tay cô bé đang ấm áp cũng dần lạnh ngắt, đôi mắt tự tin dần dần hiện lên những tia yếu đuối sợ hãi.

Uni không bật lên nổi lời nào. Cô bé chỉ biết cúi đầu im lặng. Cô bé thoáng nghĩ, bây giờ, mình nên nói điều gì? Cô bé không còn có thể tự động viên mình được nữa. Toàn bộ sức lực như đã bị rút cạn khỏi thân thể. Thời gian của cô bé như đang chuẩn bị dừng lại.

Cô bé tự bản thân mình biết, cô bé chẳng còn có thể ở lại đây thêm được bao lâu nữa. Từng khoảnh khắc trôi qua bên cô bé rất rất nhanh. Mọi âm thanh: tiếng gào thét, tiếng va đập…. cô bé đều không còn nghe thấy được nữa, ngoài tiếng gió vô tình lướt qua đang rít lên bên tai.

Uni sợ hãi trước chính quyết định khi trước của mình.

Vậy ra, thế này là chấm dứt hay sao?

Một cách ngẫu nhiên, cô bé lại nhớ về người mẹ của mình – Aria. Rốt cuộc, cô bé tò mò, mẹ cô đã cảm thấy thế nào khi thời gian của mình đang dần cạn? Liệu mẹ cô bé có nở nụ cười tươi tắn mà cô đã không làm không? Mẹ cô bé…

sẽ chấp nhận đó như chuyện tất nhiên chứ?

Còn người bà Luce của cô bé thì sao? Bà đã làm gì?

Uni lại thấy văng vẳng lời nói khi trước của Reborn: “Bà của cháu là một người nhân hậu, hiền lành, vô cùng hoà nhã, thông thái, nhưng không có nghĩa là bà ấy yếu đuối. Luce có lẽ là một trong những người dũng cảm nhất ta từng gặp qua khi là một Arcobaleno Bầu trời.”

Bà cô bé, mẹ cô bé đều là người dũng cảm. Còn cô bé… cô bé không chắc liệu mình có giống họ hay không nữa đây. Ngay lúc này, sự tự tin vào bản thân của cô bé đều đã mất hết rồi.

Uni khẽ lẩm bẩm, người cô bé vẫn run run theo từng lời nói:

“Mình…

… sợ chết.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni là nhân vật nữ tui có ấn tượng nhất hồi đọc KHR. Đó là một cô bé trong sáng, hiền hậu, tốt bụng và luôn có thái độ vui vẻ, lạc quan với cuộc sống, dù với tư cách Arcobaleno Bầu trời thì sinh mạng của cô bé chỉ có thể được tính bằng tháng, bằng ngày. Nhìn chung thì những gì mọi người thấy ở cô bé là người có đức tính hi sinh và khá gan dạ, không hề sợ hãi đối mặt với số mệnh. Nhưng một cái nhiều người đã quên rằng Uni vẫn chỉ là một cô bé còn chưa tới tuổi trưởng thành. Một đứa trẻ dù kiên cường đến mấy, khi trên đôi vai bé nhỏ phải gánh vác quá nhiều và khi phải đối mặt với một cái chết quá hiển nhiên... Không có đứa trẻ nào thực sự đủ dũng cảm để thú nhận rằng chúng không sợ hãi được cả.


	5. A ten-year desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8059 với Yan!80. Ý tưởng từ doujinshi Tipu của doujinka Pepushi. Đây cũng là doujinka yêu thích của tui nữa, bởi doujinshi của tác giả này luôn ngập tràn ham muốn chiếm hữu và thể hiện được một khía cạnh tâm lý có phần “điên loạn” của con người, đặc biệt là về 6927

**Side A.**

Mười năm trước, cậu rất dễ thương, chẳng khác nào một chú mèo con cả.

Không, với tôi, có lẽ cậu còn kì diệu hơn thế nữa.

Một thiên thần nơi trần thế trong lốt một con người.

Lúc ấy, tôi chỉ đơn thuần muốn được làm bạn với chú mèo này, muốn được gần gũi hơn với cậu, muốn hiểu rõ được con người cậu ra sao. Nhưng càng lúc, có thứ gì đó như càng thôi thúc tôi đến gần cậu hơn, đến mức không thể dừng lại. Tôi đầy mâu thuẫn, còn cậu sao thật đơn giản. Phải chăng vì đối lập mà cậu đã thu hút tôi từ lúc nào không hay? Tôi tò mò muốn biết điều gì khiến cậu vui đến thế, điều gì khiến cậu lại nổi nóng như thế, điều gì lại khiến cậu quyết tâm như thế, hay điều gì lại khiến cậu buồn đến thế. Tôi khao khát được biết nhiều, nhiều hơn nữa về cậu từng giây từng phút, đến mức suy nghĩ ấy lúc nào cũng quanh quẩn trong tôi chẳng thể ngừng. Khi ở nhà, tới trường, khi ăn, ngủ,… tôi luôn chỉ nghĩ tới mình cậu. Dù cho liên kết giữa cậu và tôi chỉ mong manh như một sợi chỉ, thế mà tại sao tôi lại có cảm xúc mãnh liệt đến mức này với cậu?

Tôi thật sự muốn điên lên khi ở cạnh cậu mà.

A, Gokudera, Gokudera thân mến, giá mà, cậu chịu nhìn tôi một lần như khi cậu nhìn Tsuna, thì đã tốt biết mấy.

Tôi hiểu rồi.

Cuối cùng tôi cũng hiểu ra.

Thứ cảm xúc mà tôi muốn trao cho cậu, thứ cảm xúc mãnh liệt này là —

Tình yêu.

**Side B.**

Tôi từng có những mong ước như vậy với Gokudera của mười năm trước.

Còn tương lai?

Mười năm trôi qua, thực sự đã có nhiều thứ thay đổi. Cả tôi và cậu. Chẳng còn đâu hình bóng cậu của ngày xưa ấy, cái thời mà cậu và tôi còn có thể mỉm cười thoải mái dưới trời xanh nữa. Bây giờ, khắp nơi, như chỉ bao trùm toàn bộ một màn đêm vô hình ảm đạm quanh tôi, cậu và tất cả mọi người.

Cậu đã trưởng thành lên nhiều. Cao lớn hơn, chững chạc hơn, sáng suốt hơn xưa. Thay đổi về ngoại hình ư? Đó chẳng phải là điều mà tôi quá để tâm. Trong mắt tôi, cậu vẫn luôn là duy nhất, là vĩnh cửu. Chỉ duy là, “dễ thương” không còn đúng để nói về cậu nữa. Cậu đẹp, rất đẹp. Theo nhiều nghĩa. Giờ đây cậu lại như đoá hồng kiều diễm nhưng lại xa vời, thân mình luôn phủ đầy gai nhọn. Cậu vẫn luôn xa rời tôi như thế đấy. Cậu đã điềm tĩnh hơn, trầm lặng hơn, giống với Hibari, và cậu chẳng còn tươi vui như trong quá khứ cậu đã từng. Khuôn mặt luôn phảng phất nét u buồn, nụ cười nhạt nhoà ẩn chứa nhiều tâm tư chẳng thể bày tỏ.

Từ khi nào cậu đã trở nên phức tạp như thế? Đến mức mà tôi không còn có thể đoán được suy tư của bản thân cậu nữa.

Tình cảm của tôi vì cậu mà lại thay đổi. Không còn chỉ là muốn biết, muốn ở bên, mà tôi còn muốn có được cậu. Tôi muốn độc chiếm cậu hơn bao giờ hết. Tôi cảm thấy căm ghét khi cậu đi với kẻ khác, kể cả đó có là Tsuna. Vì sao cậu không cười với tôi? Không lo lắng cho tôi như với Tsuna thế? Sao cậu không chỉ hướng về một mình tôi? Không gọi tên của tôi? Tại sao thế Gokudera? Thật bất công khi cậu chỉ làm thế với riêng mình “Đệ thập” yêu quý của cậu đấy.

Tôi đã ghen tị, muốn chiếm hữu cậu biết bao nhiêu nhưng đều không thành. Cậu và tôi luôn tồn tại một khoảng cách cho dù chúng ta vẫn là bạn bè trên danh nghĩa. Cậu chỉ lại gần tôi khi có việc cần, mà hầu hết đều là theo lời Tsuna. Tôi chẳng thể vui nổi. Cậu cứ vô tình như vậy mãi, cứ lạnh lùng với tôi mãi như thế thì sao tôi chịu được cơ chứ? Trái tim tôi đã tổn thương vì cậu nhiều rồi, Gokudera. Và nó chỉ tổn thương, vì “một mình cậu” thôi.

**Side C.**

Này, Gokudera cậu biết không thế?

Tôi có thể rất kiên nhẫn, rất vô lo vô nghĩ như cậu vẫn thường nói đấy.

Nhưng mà, cái gì cũng có giới hạn của nó mà, phải không?

Tôi chẳng còn chờ đợi được nữa. Chờ đến cái lúc mà cậu là của tôi. Tôi muốn nhìn thấy được con người thật của cậu, muốn lột bỏ cái lớp vỏ lạnh lẽo đang giấu kín bản thân cậu kia, để trông thấy một “cậu” hoàn toàn trần trụi, chân thật ngay trước mắt. Một “cậu” không bị che phủ bởi bất cứ thứ gì, một “cậu” không bị trói buộc. Tôi nghĩ, tôi không còn muốn giữ cậu trong sạch như thiên thần nữa mà tôi muốn vấy bẩn cậu bằng những ham muốn dơ bẩn này của mình. Để phá huỷ đi đôi cánh thuần khiết kia của cậu. Để cậu chẳng thể thoát khỏi tôi. Để tôi cứ tiếp tục giam giữ cậu trong chiếc lồng không lối thoát ấy vĩnh viễn. Để hai ta có thể mãi mãi ở bên nhau. Và để cậu chẳng thể ở gần ai khác ngoài tôi được nữa.

Lúc đó, mong ước của tôi sẽ trở thành hiện thực.

Có thể cậu bây giờ không hiểu. Nhưng tôi tin cậu rồi sẽ hiểu cho tôi mà thôi.

Vì đây chính là hạnh phúc. _Cho cậu, và cho tôi._


	6. Heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lại một cái fic 8059 nữa , lại còn là đời đầu =)))) Có vẻ là hơi củ chuối nhưng mong mọi người giơ cao đánh khẽ =)))

Một buổi sáng tại trụ sở của Vongola – nhà mafia quyền lực nhất thế giới ngầm nước Ý và toàn thế giới. Bảy giờ sáng. Trời trong xanh, không một bóng mây nào còn đang mê mải lai vãng trên bầu trời.

“Cà vạt của ngươi…. Bộ ngươi chưa từng thắt cà vạt hay sao?”

Gokudera Hayato nhíu mày nhìn thiếu niên tóc đen với nụ cười rạng rỡ trước mặt, đôi đồng tử màu lá toát lên vẻ khó chịu và tức giận trước bộ dạng thiếu nghiêm chỉnh kia.

“A, là cái này ấy hả?” Người đó bối rối gãi đầu, “Tại tôi sáng nay ngủ dậy hơi muộn…. Cậu biết đấy, Squalo và tôi đã cùng luyện tập với nhau vào tối qua vì anh ta cảm thấy rảnh rỗi.”

“Đó không phải điều ta quan tâm!” Gokudera gắt gỏng, “Nhìn cách ăn mặc của ngươi trông có giống một người bảo vệ hay không? Thế này mà còn dám bước vào trụ sở của Vongola hay sao chứ? Chẳng chú ý chút nào cả!”

“A ha ha ha, thiếu cẩn thận như thế này mà được nghe Gokudera mắng, kể ra cũng không tệ chút nào! Có lẽ sáng nào tôi cũng phải thế này mới được!” Anh cười vang, vui vẻ trêu đùa khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt tức giận vô cùng dễ thương của cậu.

“Ngươi…. Đừng có mà đùa với ta, Yamamoto Takeshi!!!” Cậu điên tiết, cơn nóng giận đã được đẩy lên cực điểm bởi tiếng cười của Yamamoto, “Ta không nói thể vì quan tâm cho ngươi đâu, đừng có mà tưởng bở!!”

“A ha ha, thế sao?” Yamamoto vẫn cười không ngớt.

“Thôi bỏ đi.” Đột nhiên cậu hạ giọng, “Mau lại gần đây để ta chỉnh cà vạt cho, nhanh lên! Đừng chỉ có đứng đực ra đó, ta không có nhiều thời gian để đợi ngươi đâu!”

“À… ừ.” Thấy thái độ của Gokudera đột nhiên quay ngoắt 360 độ, khác với mọi khi khiến anh cảm thấy có hơi bất ngờ, vội vàng nghe theo cậu một cách ngoan ngoãn. Dù là thật thắc mắc vì sao mà cậu lại trở nên hiền lành hơn trong sáng nay như thế, nhưng anh lại chẳng hỏi lấy một câu. Không phải vì anh không muốn, mà vì anh còn đang mải mê ngắm cậu khi cậu vẫn còn đang tập trung sửa cà vạt cho mình.

“Thật tình, ngươi ở một mình đến chừng này năm mà vẫn không bao giờ chịu nhớ để mà lo cho bản thân mình cả. Ngươi là người nhà Vongola, là một trong bảy người bảo vệ và là bộ mặt của nhà Vongola, nên cố mà sửa mấy cái này đi, đừng khiến chúng ta xấu hổ vì ngươi. Xem lũ Varia đi kìa, toàn là một lũ nhốn nháo vô tổ chức vô kỷ luật, thế mà còn hơn ngươi….”

Cậu thì liên tục phàn nàn, nhưng chẳng lời nào lọt được vào tai anh cả. Bởi chính ngoại hình của cậu đã thu hút toàn bộ thị giác của anh, khiến anh như lãng quên đi thính giác vốn tinh nhạy thường ngày mà chìm vào không gian yên tĩnh mơ hồ.

A, Gokudera, cậu ấy trông thật đẹp, anh thầm nghĩ.

Gokudera luôn luôn giữ cho bản thân mình trông sao cho thật nghiêm chỉnh và lịch sự hết mức có thể so với những người bảo vệ khác (nếu đó là không tính Hibari và Mukuro, hai con người gần như rất hiếm khi ở chung với những thành viên khác của Vongola) vì cương vị cánh tay phải của Đệ thập nhà Vongola. Mái tóc bạch kim đặc trưng của cậu lúc nào cũng được chăm sóc và chải chuốt cẩn thận mỗi khi anh gặp cậu. Trang phục chưa một lần xuất hiện nếp nhăn dù là nhỏ xíu, đến mức anh nghĩ có thể hàng ngày cậu đã phải dành rất nhiều thời gian mới khiến cho nó trông phẳng phiu như thế. Cà vạt thì luôn được Gokudera thắt ngay ngắn trên cổ, chưa từng chệch một li. Nhưng không chỉ thế. Cậu còn là một người mang cả nét đẹp Á – Âu thừa hường từ bố mẹ mình, theo như anh nghe kể. Vậy nên, cậu sở hữu làn da trắng trẻo hơn so với những người sở hữu đường nét Phương Đông thuần tuý như anh, chưa kể đó còn là làn da không tì vết giống như những búp bê được trưng bày trong tủ kính nữa. Nhưng không nhẵn nhụi như của búp bê, làn da cậu vô cùng mịn màng và luôn mang hơi ấm của người. Chúng lại càng làm toát lên vẻ nghiêm nghị thường trực trên từng nét mặt, từng ánh mắt, từng cử chỉ một của cậu tới từng chi tiết nhỏ nhất.

Anh rất thích chạm vào tay cậu. Dù không phải cái cầm tay đàng hoàng hay chỉ là một cái lướt qua, thì ít ra, anh vẫn còn cảm nhận được cậu đang ở ngay bên cạnh anh, giúp anh an tâm hơn mỗi buổi sáng thức dậy. Có lẽ, vì nhiều lí do đặc biệt, nên anh mới khao khát hơi ấm của cậu như vậy. Đối với Yamamoto, một Gokudera quen thuộc trong suốt gần mười năm như thế, từ lâu đã dần dần, một cách chậm rãi và nhẹ nhàng, khắc sâu vào tâm trí anh theo thời gian.

“Này, ngươi có đang nghe ta không đấy hả?” Thấy anh ngây người ra, cậu hỏi.

“A, thật xin lỗi. Là do tôi không để tâm.” Vẫn cái điệu cười ngây ngô, Yamamoto cất lời xin lỗi.

“Tch.” Cậu chặc lưỡi, “Rốt cuộc ta vẫn chẳng thể nào hiểu nổi tại sao ngươi lại có thể trở thành một sát thủ được nhỉ? Dù là có tố chất, nhưng vẫn rất khó tin. Kẻ vô lo vô nghĩ như ngươi, đáng ra chẳng thể đặt chân vào thế giới ngầm mới phải!”

“Nhưng cuối cùng thì tôi vẫn ở đây, ở bên cậu, không phải sao Gokudera?”

“Tên ngốc bóng chày, ngươi đang nói gì đó?”

“Không không. Dù sao cũng cảm ơn vì đã sửa cà vạt cho tôi nhé.” Anh nói, “Cậu có muốn tôi làm gì cho không?”

“Hử? Làm gì ấy à? Cái đó ta chưa nghĩ tới…. Mà chuyện đó là tất nhiên rồi, ngươi nghĩ ngươi có quyền tự đề nghị ư?” Cậu lườm mắt.

“Tôi đâu dám.” Anh xua tay.

“Hừm.” Gokudera khoanh tay, “Mà đừng có nghĩ linh tinh. Ta làm không phải vì ngươi, mà là vì hôm nay ngươi phải báo cáo lại công việc của mình với Đệ thập thôi. Nếu để ngươi xuất hiện như thế, hẳn ngài ấy sẽ rất lo lắng. Và với tư cách cánh tay phải của ngài thì ta không muốn vì thế mà ngài lại phải tốn sức lo lắng cho một người bảo vệ như ngươi chút nào, quá thừa thãi khi ngươi đáng ra đã có thể tự làm cho mình. Chưa kể….” Mấy hôm nay, ngài ấy đã không được thoải mái lắm. Những lời cuối, cậu đã nuốt trở lại mà không nói ra, nhưng khi thấy ánh mắt cậu chùng xuống, anh đã sớm hiểu rằng có chuyện với Tsuna khiến cậu không vui nên cũng không gặng hỏi thêm.

“A phải ha, cậu nói tôi mới nhớ ra rằng mình tới đây để làm gì!” Anh vẫn thản nhiên như chưa nghe thấy gì, “Cảm ơn cậu đã nhắc cho tôi nhé, không thì tôi cũng quên mất!”

“Ngươi…. tên ngốc này!!!!! Có bao giờ ngươi chịu nhồi vào đầu mình mấy lời ta nói không thế hả???” Cậu hét ầm lên.

Trước tình cảnh ấy, Yamamoto chỉ còn biết cười trừ. Nhưng mà, đâu có ai biết, ngoài cười, nhưng trong lòng đâu thể cười được nổi. Vì lòng đã có chút tổn thương rồi, đâu thể tiếp tục ung dung như trước được nữa. Vì Gokudera. Và vì, những lời nói của cậu, lại chỉ toàn về một con người duy nhất mà từ rất lâu về trước anh biết cậu đã luôn tôn thờ. Ấy là Sawada Tsunayoshi. Người bạn, và cũng là người đồng hành thân thiết nhất của anh. Người mà anh vẫn luôn luôn biết ơn và yêu mến từ tận đáy lòng mình.

Cho nên,

tình cảm này, cũng đành chôn giấu đi thôi.


	7. Chuyện nhà Varia #1: Sở thích của Belphegor

Belphegor có một sở thích khá là kì lạ với vị phó chỉ huy vô song của Varia.

Ờ… nói ra thì hắn cũng chả lấy làm xấu hổ gì đâu, nhưng có người nghe xong thì cười, kết quả là bị hắn cho xơi luôn một đống dao không chút nương tay đấy.

Lưu ý vậy thôi chứ thực ra, nó cũng khá bình thường. Theo nhiều nghĩa. Và cả về mặt giới tính nữa.

–

“Voi, Bel, mi đang làm gì đằng sau lưng ta thế hả?”

“Shishishi, nhìn mà còn không thấy hay sao? Hoàng tử ta đang khiến cho mái tóc ngươi đẹp hơn đấy~”

“Làm đẹp cái đầu ngươi!!! Rõ ràng ngươi đang ngồi nghịch chứ làm đẹp cái khỉ gì??”

“Ái chà, tóc ngươi công nhận cũng mượt ghê đấy cá mập. Ngươi chăm sóc nó kĩ lưỡng ghê nhỉ?”

“Đương nhiên! Ta phải chăm sóc thật tốt bản thân mình chứ… Mà ngươi đang định lảng sang chủ đề khác có phải không?”

“Ngươi ngồi yên đi xem nào, để ta còn làm cho xong chứ.”

“Ngồi yên cái gì!! Ngừng tết tóc ta ngay, bằng không ta sẽ băm ngươi ra thành từng mảnh một đấy Belphegor!!!!”

“Ushishishi, trông ngươi cũng xinh đẹp ghê đó, công chúa Squalo à~”

“Im ngay cho ta, tên nhóc hoàng tử khốn khiếp!!!”

–

Cứ mỗi lần như thế, kết thúc bao giờ cũng là tiếng thét chói tai của Squalo.

Thế đấy. Sở thích của Belphegor chỉ đơn giản là thích ngồi tết tóc cho Squalo thôi. Nhưng cũng thấy buồn cười mà phải không?

Nhưng khoan, đừng cười nhé, vì bạn đã được cảnh báo trước đó rồi đấy.


	8. Chuyện nhà Varia #1: Trò nghịch dại

Sau một ngày dài mệt mỏi, Xanxus cuối cùng cũng có thể thoải mái chợp mắt trong phòng mình dù vẫn còn cả mớ giấy tờ đang ở trước mặt hắn. Boss của Varia phát ngán cái công việc tẻ nhạt ấy rồi. Kể cả khi con cá mập nọ vẫn còn đang réo liên hồi bên tai hắn không ngừng nghỉ kể từ khi hắn bước vào phòng, hắn cũng coi như làm ngơ luôn. Điếc hết cả tai với thứ rác rưởi ấy.

“Voi, tốt hơn hết ngài đừng có để đống công việc này chồng chất nữa đi! Dù chán tới đâu thì ngài thà bỏ ra ít thời gian làm cho xong đi chứ, không thì cả lâu đài này sắp kiệt sức vì phải lo xong nó đúng hạn cho ngài rồi! Chúng tôi cũng còn có nhiều cái khác phải làm cho xong nữa, nên…”

“Im đi, rác rưởi, mi nói nhiều quá rồi đấy.” Hắn phàn nàn, không buồn mở mắt ra mà cứ ngồi yên trên ghế.

“Voi, ngài không thể lắng nghe một chút được hay sao? Này, ngài..”

“Zzzz..”

“Tch, ngủ rồi sao?” Squalo chặc lưỡi, “Khốn nạn thật, ngài ấy chẳng bao giờ học được cách lắng nghe dù chỉ một chút hết.”

Nhìn vị boss đang nhắm nghiềm hai mắt lại kia, anh đành thở dài: “Thôi vậy, tạm thời lùi sang hôm sau cũng không sao, nhưng tên boss khốn khiếp này có chịu làm không thì lại là vấn đề khác… Chết tiệt, lúc nào hắn cũng chỉ biết đùn đẩy công việc thôi!”

“Ushishishi, phó chỉ huy à, ngươi đang làm cái gì trong phòng boss thế?” Belphegor ló cái đầu vàng óng của mình vào nhìn Squalo đứng than ngắn than dài, nở nụ cười nham nhở như mọi khi, “Ủa mà sao chỉ có mình ngươi.. Đống giấy kia là sao vậy?”

“Của boss chứ còn của ai. Ngài ấy đang ngủ kia kìa.” Anh chỉ về phía Xanxus.

“Shishishi, boss ngủ sớm thế cơ à? Vậy cũng tốt, giờ ta có phá cái lâu đài này cũng không có vấn đề gì hết đúng không? Đằng nào boss cũng đâu còn thức~”

“Voi, Bel, mi đừng có hòng giở mấy cái trò quậy vớ vẩn ấy ra!” Squalo càu nhàu, “Thật là.. ta đâu phải là bảo mẫu mà cứ suốt ngày lo cho các ngươi được cơ chứ, suốt ngày chỉ biết phá với chả hoại. Ta còn sắp điên hết cả đầu với mấy ngươi rồi chứ đừng có nói đến boss… Hắn mà nổi điên lên thì…”

Lại một lần nữa không có ai chú ý đến lời anh nói. Belphegor, lúc này còn đang nhân lúc Squalo lơ đãng không tập trung đến xung quanh, đã bắt đầu rón rén bước tới gần anh hơn. Hai tay để ra trước, chân bước thật chậm rãi và nhẹ nhàng, miệng cười khúc khích không ngừng, và rồi…

… đẩy một cái thật nhanh, gọn, lẹ về trước, sau đó thu tay về thật nhanh để đối phương không kịp trở tay! Thật đúng với phong cách làm việc của Belphegor mà!

Còn “mục tiêu” Squalo, tội nghiệp thay, ngã đi đâu không ngã, lại nhằm trúng Xanxus đang ngủ trước mặt mà lao vào…. Dĩ nhiên, số trời không tránh khỏi, sát thủ đẳng cấp Varia còn đang đương bối rối chưa kịp phản ứng, thì đã bắt gặp ngay khuôn mặt hí hửng của tên hoàng tử chết dẫm kia, đến mức sát khí dâng cao đến chưa từng, điên tiết hét lên, tay giơ thanh gươm lên cao:

“VOIIIIII!!!! Tên nhóc khốn khiếp nhà ngươi chán sống lắm hay sao mà dám làm thế với ta hả???? Giờ muốn chết ra sao đây???”

“Shishishi, trúng đích rồi~” Hoàng tử càng thêm phấn khích, “Giỏi thì lại mà bắt ta nè cá mập! Ushishishi~”

“Mi.. được lắm!! Ta thề hôm nay nhất định phải giết cho bằng được ngươi!!”

Thế là cả hai cùng nhau chơi đuổi bắt khắp lâu đài. Belphegor chạy vọt phía trước, Squalo thét đuổi theo sau. Trông rõ kì cục mà còn buồn cười nữa.

Fran trước đấy đã trông thấy màn cãi vã của hai người, còn đang ngơ ngác, tay cầm nguyên chiếc túi nilon đựng đồ ăn vặt mới mua mà nhìn theo: “Trông có vẻ vui đấy, cơ mà chuyện gì xảy ra trước đó ấy nhỉ?”

Ngoảnh lại nhìn, lại thấy Xanxus đang giận run người, bâng quơ hỏi: “Ế? Boss, ngài làm sao thế? Cả người ngài đang run bần bật lên kìa.”

“Mấy tên rác rưởi cá ngươi…” Cuồng nộ bắt đầu nổ lên điên cuồng, “.. dám phá hoại giấc ngủ của ta.. ta giết hết!!!!”

Đoàng!

Một phát súng, một cú nổ kinh hoàng. Không ai chết, nhưng lâu đài thì đi tong rồi.

–

Sau đó thì các thành viên phải tự tìm nơi khác tạm trú trong thời gian chờ đợi lâu đài sửa xong. Belphegor buộc phải tới nhà Gokudera, Fran và Mammon thì tới nhà sư phụ đầu dứa Mukuro, Squalo thì tới nhà Yamamoto, Lussuria thì tới nhà Ryohei, Levi tạm trú chỗ Lambo.

Còn Xanxus ở đâu thì bạn biết rồi đấy.

“Không!!!!! Tại sao lại là nhà tôi chứ!!!”

Cùng với đó là tiếng khóc ròng ai oán của Tsunayoshi. Chúc may mắn trong một tháng tới nhé, ngài Đệ Thập nhà Vongola!


	9. Chuyện nhà Varia #3: Lại một trò nghịch dại nữa.

###  [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834987/chapters/54576721): Chuyện nhà Varia #1: Lại một trò nghịch dại nữa

### Chapter Text

**A.**

**Thời gian:** Buổi sáng. Thời tiết cực kì tệ hại.

**Địa điểm:** Sân vườn lâu đài Varia.

**Nhân vật:** (tạm thời) Mammon/Viper, Fran và B. (?)

–

“Này, Fran.”

“Oh, đàn anh lùn, có chuyện gì sao?”

Không được nửa phút chào nhau, Mammon đã túm lấy đầu Fran ấn mạnh xuống.

“Con ếch hỗn láo này, mi muốn ta bẻ gãy cổ hả?”

“Ui da ui da.” Fran thản nhiên, trông nét mặt chẳng có gì là đau đớn dù miệng thì vẫn rên rỉ liên hồi, “Đàn anh à, đối xử với đàn em mình anh nên có chút trân trọng đi chứ, hành động này quá mạnh tay rồi đấy.”

“Ta chẳng nghĩ mình cần trân trọng một ‘con ếch’ như ngươi!” Mammon quả quyết, “Đặc biệt là đệ tử tên đầu dứa quái đản đó!”

“Đàn anh, sao anh lại có thể ‘giận cá chém thớt’ như vậy cơ chứ? Chỉ vì sư phụ tôi có mái đầu dứa mà anh không có, mà anh lỡ trút giận lên đứa đệ tử ngây thơ trong sáng… A, đau quá đi mất.”

“Thứ nhất, ta không ghen tị. Thứ hai, ta đang nói về ngươi, chứ không phải sư phụ ngươi. Thứ ba, người ta muốn giết bây giờ là ngươi, chứ không phải hắn. Nghe rõ rồi chứ?”

“Vâng vâng, tôi biết rồi đàn anh Mammon. Vậy thì anh làm ơn hãy bỏ tay mình ra khỏi đầu tôi được chứ? Tôi không muốn sau này sẽ lại bị lùn như.. anh có nghe tôi hay không mà cứ tiếp tục ấn đầu tôi xuống thế?”

“Hả?” Mammon trừng mắt, “Mi vừa nói gì đó phải không? Nói lại ta nghe xem?”

“Tôi nói là tôi hối hận vì đã nói anh lùn, đàn anh. Nên làm ơn ngừng cái trò này lại đi.” Fran ra vẻ nài nỉ.

Biết thừa là nó nói dối cho qua quýt, nhưng anh vẫn quyết định buông tay ra khỏi đầu nó. Chậc, thằng nhóc này thực sự mất khả năng cảm nhận nỗi đau luôn rồi. Nói thế thôi, chứ anh dám chắc nó có khi còn chả thấy đau lấy tẹo nào. Thấy anh vừa bỏ tay ra cái, nó đã giương luôn đôi mắt cá chết nhìn anh chằm chằm chứ không có lấy nửa giây để xoa bóp cổ mình, thế không phải không biết đau thì là gì?

“Lùn rồi mà không còn chịu thừa nhận, đúng thiệt ngoan cố.” Cậu lẩm bẩm.

“Ta nghe thấy mi nói gì đấy!” Thấy chưa, chẳng có phần nào trong nó là hối hận như lời nói của mình cả. Đúng là điêu ngoa.

“Thôi, tôi chả muốn gây sự với anh đâu đàn anh.” Cậu nói, “Anh có gì tìm đến tôi thì nói đại ra luôn đi, tôi đang tính đi mua đồ đây.”

“….”

“Đàn anh?”

“Sáng nay, Belphegor tự dưng tỏ ra rất kì quặc.”

“Thì sao?”

“Squalo giờ đang nổi điên lên vì hắn đấy. Hắn phá hoại gần hết phòng của con cá mập đó rồi.”

“Anh cứ tiếp tục đi.”

“Mi có chắc chắn là mình thực sự đang nghe không đấy?” Anh gằn giọng.

“Đương nhiên là có.” Cậu dửng dưng, “Nhưng có lọt vào đầu tôi hay không thì chịu.”

“Rõ đúng là phải dùng biện pháp mạnh với ngươi mà.”

“Ấy ấy từ từ đã nào đàn anh, đừng nóng tính thế chứ. Giờ tôi sẽ nghe nghiêm túc mà, nên thu cái tay anh lại đi. Anh ấn đầu tôi đau chết đi được ấy.”

“Thôi được. Tiếp sau đó, hắn ta lại phá thêm phòng Lussuria..”

“A! Phải tên đồng tính _*peep*_ háo sắc đó không?”

“…. và cả phòng Levi…”

“Ăn ở cả. Ông chú biến tai râu ria thò lò đó bị vậy là phải rồi còn gì.”

“Frannnnnnnnnnn…” Mammon lặp lại hành động lúc đầu, “Mi không bao giờ được nhắc là phải yên lặng nghe trong lúc người khác đang nói chuyện hả?”

“Chuyện đó hả… À, tôi nghĩ tên phó chỉ huy tóc dài có nhắc tôi trên dưới ba mươi lần rồi thì phải.”

“Ta nghĩ, đầu ngươi có lẽ cũng giống một cái bánh kẹp phải không? Chắc chắn phải NHỒI thì nó mới vào!” Anh nắm chặt đầu cậu hơn, “Vậy để hôm nay ta làm luôn giúp ngươi nhé?”

“Tôi rất biết ơn thiện ý của anh… cơ mà… anh không thắc mắc tại sao tên hoàng tử mắc dịch ấy lại như vậy à?”

Mammon giật mình. Bất chợt dừng lại mà thu tay về, đôi mắt anh nghiêm túc nhìn cậu trả lời.

“Đó chính là lý do ta tìm tới ngươi. Ta tin, kẻ thường xuyên đánh lộn với hắn như ngươi, chắc chắn là ít nhiều nhúng tay vào cái vụ này. Đúng không?”

“Ô hô, anh thật đúng là Arcobaleno tiền nhiệm có khác đó đàn anh Mammon.” Cậu vỗ tay khen ngợi, theo một nghĩa nào đó có thể xem như vậy, “Nhưng trước đó, cho tôi hỏi một câu nhé: Tại sao anh, kẻ vốn dĩ chẳng quan tâm tới ai trong Varia ngoài boss ra, lại đột nhiên thể hiện thái độ với tên hoàng tử ấy vậy?”

“Tại sao à..?”

Anh trầm ngâm một lúc rồi mới lên tiếng trở lại.

“Là bởi vì..”

“Bởi vì?” Cậu nhắc lại lời anh.

“Tch!” Có tiếng chặc lưỡi rất nhỏ do một kẻ-nào-đó gây nên, theo sau đó là tiếng nghiến răng ken két của một kẻ đang cố nén giận, và một cái siết tay cật lực toả sát khí cực kì rõ ràng.

“Đàn anh?”

“Tên đó vẫn còn nợ tiền ta cái vụ phá hoại lâu đài lần trước là một chuyện.” Anh run người vì giận dữ, “Vậy mà… lần này hắn ta còn cố tình bày thêm công việc bắt ta trả cho nữa!!!!! Thử hỏi ta có điên lên được hay không chứ?? Hắn còn phá luôn cả phòng ta rồi, và ta đã phải rất kiềm chế để đi tìm thủ phạm khiến hắn muốn chết như thế này lắm đây!!!”

Cậu vẫn còn đang đứng yên nghe.

“Thế nên, Fran, phun ra bằng sạch những gì ngươi biết, trước khi ta giết ngươi cùng hắn!” Không thể ngờ được chuyện anh đang vô cùng vô cùng tức giận lúc này.

“Ô, chuyện đó hả?” Cậu nói, “Ờ thì chỉ là tôi tình cờ trở nên vô cùng nhàn rỗi..”

“Có bao giờ ngươi bận việc đâu cơ chứ.” Mammon bình luận.

“Đàn anh, nên học cách lắng nghe khi người khác đang nói, không phải sao?” Fran tự dùng lại chính câu giáo huấn trước đó của Mammon để trả lời, “Nên tôi đã nghĩ ra một trò để chơi khăm Belphegor. Nhưng tất nhiên, đó chỉ là nhất thời nghĩ ra, nên tôi chưa có nghĩ đến rầng sau đó mọi chuyện sẽ như thế nào. Cơ mà, kể cả có nghĩ, anh biết mà, tôi cũng không có quan tâm đâu.”

“Đấy là lý do vì sao Varia lúc nào cũng bị Squalo tra tấn lỗ tai đấy ngươi biết không?”

“Phó chỉ huy tóc dài luôn luôn ồn ào mà, đừng chỉ đổ tội cho tôi thế chứ đàn anh.”

“Còn cái trò đùa nhảm nhỉ… hay kế hoạch vớ vẩn gì ấy của ngươi, hậu quả nhất định ta sẽ tính sổ bằng hết, còn giờ nói cho xong đi.”

“Vừa vặn là tôi lại gặp anh ta đang tha thẩn vì chán trong vườn – ngay hôm qua phó chỉ huy có nói hắn sẽ được nghỉ tạm thời vì đã hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ được giao đúng không? Thế nên tôi quyết định thực hành luôn. Tôi nói có đúng một câu thôi, thế mà đã thành thế này luôn rồi. Quả nhiên là thiên tài có khác mà.”

“Ta chẳng hiểu ngươi đang khen hắn hay chửi xéo hắn nữa, mà kệ đi. Rốt cuộc ngươi đã nói cái gì hả?”

“Lúc nãy nếu anh không nói, tôi đã không biết kết quả đạt được lại mĩ mãn tới vậy đâu. Còn nói gì ư? Thì đại loại kiểu: “Nè hoàng tử dỏm, tôi vừa mới nhận được tin của boss đấy. Ngài nói, coi như phần thưởng cho anh, ngài cho phép anh muốn làm gì thì làm trong hôm nay.”, thế đấy.

“CÁI GÌ??????”

Mammon hét toáng lên. “Mi có biết cái trò đấy của ngươi đã tai hại lắm không rồi mà còn nói thế? Boss sẽ thế nào khi biết tin hả?”

“FRAN!!! CON ẾCH KHỐN KHIẾP! MI ĐÂU RỒI HẢ??”

Tiếng Belphegor từ xa vọng lại đã đủ để giải thích cho mọi chuyện xảy ra.

“Hắn ta thực sự phá phòng boss rồi hay sao?” Mammon hoảng hồn.

“ỐI, xem ra tôi lỡ tay làm boss nổ điên thật rồi. Thôi, tôi chuồn nhé, hẹn gặp lại anh sau vậy, đàn anh.” Nói rồi đùng một cái Fran biến mất.

“Khoan-khoan đã!!! …Nhớ mặt ngươi đấy, FRAN!! Ta thề sẽ đòi lại giá đắt gấp vạn lần cái giá ngươi còn nợ ta vụ lần trước!!!”

Có tiếng súng nổ đùng đoàng.

**B.**

**Tổng kết:**

**Nguyên nhân:** Trò đùa của Fran.

**Hậu quả:** Boss nổi giận.

**Kẻ mắc bẫy:** Belphegor.

**Kẻ chi trả:** Mammon.

**Kẻ gánh hậu quả:** Toàn bộ Varia.

**Tình trạng lâu đài:** Tan tành.

**Kế hoạch dự định về sau:**

  * Tìm nơi tạm trú (như trước đó).
  * Săn lùng Fran.



**C.**

Ngay sau ngày lâu đài bị phá lần hai, người ta lại truyền tin nhau rằng Varia đang treo thưởng cực cao cho bất cứ ai tóm cổ được Fran – đệ tử ruột của hộ vệ sương mù nhà Vongola Rokudo Mukuro – với điều kiện còn sống lành lặn để sau đó có thể tuỳ ý xử lí.

Ngay lúc này, có người đang nguyền rủa cậu.

Và cậu, giờ đang ở đâu, xem ra chỉ duy có mình cậu là biết thôi.

“Hắt xì!!!”

Ở đâu đó, có ai khẽ hắt xì một cái thật mạnh.


End file.
